samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guido Anchovy
is the main deuteragonist of the series. In the Japanese version, he goes under the identity , the blue member of the Samurai Pizza Cats. He, Speedy and Polly were best friends when they were young. Appearance Guido is a humanoid cyborg cat. He is 150 cm (4.11") tall, weighs 55 kg (121 lbs.) and has a 70 cm (2' 3.5") long tail. Keeping in the theme of the other Pizza Cats, he dons a blue suit of armor with a red chest plate and various details of yellow around his ears, wrists, and feet. He is tall, dark-furred, and has red eyes. His monocular telescopic visor is a light blue color, as well as various details around his hands and feet. Personality Guido Anchovy is the resident cool dude of the group. He is often seen chasing after girls, although he has little success in romance. He has a generally laid-back attitude but springs into action when there's evil afoot (or a dazzling damsel catches his eye). Weapons and Abilities *'Nyanki Catbell:' The cat bell on Guido's collar which rings whenever an emergency appears or runged to call upon a Rescue Team member. *'Kunai:' Guido's projectile weapons. *'Samurai Sunspot Umbrella:' Guido's weapon of choice. It can fire rings, heat beam, spun to hypnotize enemies, and used as a club (when closed) or shield (when open). * : Guido's swordstick sheathed in the Sunspot Umbrella; which allows him to perform his own ninjutsu. **'Ichimonji Fire:' Guido's finishing move. Gallery Guido Anchovy.jpg Relationships *Speedy Cerviche: He and Speedy are friends and fellow employees at the Pizza Cat Restaurant and as Samurai Pizza Cats. They fight over Lucille a lot, but later Speedy chooses to be with Polly (in the English version). Guido sometimes sees Speedy as a loudmouth but can be good friends. *Polly Esther: Guido's friend and teammate, whom he sometimes gets on her nerves along with Speedy at times, and as a result, they usually get a beating or get smacked with a frying pan. *Francine: Guido's boss in the Pizza Cat Restaurant. She convinced Guido to snap out of his self-pity and go help his friends in one episode. *Bad Bird: Guido sees him nothing more as a bad guy, and a rival at work when he applies for a part-time job at the main branch. But later on, Guido notices his good side, when seeing Bad Bird with Carla together.All You Need is Love *Lucille: Guido's biggest crush where it puts him and Speedy into a rivalry for her affection. *Ruby: A girl whom Guido lands a crush, but was later heartbroken to learn she already has a boyfriend. *Big Al Dente: Guido's other boss and superior of him and his fellow employees/teammates. Trivia * His name is a reference to the anchovy fish; and Guido is a common Italian name, which is also used as a slang term for a young, male Italian-American in New York. * His entire name references Guido Nincheri, an Italian-Canadian artist whom the Pope considered "the Church's greatest artist of religious themes." In this way, his name parallels that of certain other Papally-acclaimed painters such as Raphael and Michelangelo. * He is known to make various inappropriate or sexual references throughout Samurai Pizza Cats, some more subtle than others. References Category:Samurai Pizza Cats characters Category:Cats Category:Superheroes Category:Felines